Camera
by keiz
Summary: Tim bola voli putra Karasuno ingin mengabadikan momen ketika mereka pergi ke hutan bersama-sama tapi—


*Happy Reading*

"MORI DA!!!"

Trio Nishinoya, Tanaka, dan Hinata berteriak kegirangan sembari meninjukan tangan ke udara.

Daichi hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan tiga manusia berkapasitas otak rendah itu. Padahal mereka baru saja sampai. Memangnya berteriak itu perlu? Yah, di hutan memang tidak akan ada yang terganggu atas kebisingan mereka. Tapi setidaknya lakukanlah hal bermanfaat, merapikan tas dan bawaan misalnya. Mereka harus lebih mandiri kali ini karena kedua manajer mereka tidak diikutsertakan dalam kegiatan hari ini. Kau tau alasannya kan? Mana mungkin dua gadis remaja bermalam bersama belasan pria di tengah hutan tanpa pengawasan? Takeda Sensei dan Ukai Kantoku? Mereka yang mengagendakan kegiatan ini untuk kemandirian tim dan sengaja tidak mengawasi mereka.

"Kalian paham kan untuk apa kita di sini?" Sugawara mengingatkan. Paham betul bahwa sang kapten sedang menahan dirinya.

"Untuk berkemah guna melatih kemandirian dan menumbuhkan kecintaan terhadap alam serta latihan dasar lainnya tanpa merusak hutan!" Jawab Nishinoya dan Tanaka serempak seperti sedang menjawab kuis. Tidak sadarkah mereka tampak seperti orang idiot sekarang?

"Kalau kalian mengerti, ayo segera dirikan tenda sebelum malam. Dan juga kita harus cepat-cepat mencari kayu bakar— KAGEYAMA, HINATA! JANGAN BERLARIAN DAN DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU DULU!" Perempatan muncul di dahi Daichi. Kenapa duo kombinasi itu selalu membuat masalah bahkan ketika kapten mereka sedang memberi instruksi?

Para pemilik nama sontak membeku tegang. Terkejut —dan agak takut tentu saja.

"S-sumimasen, Daichi-san." keduanya menbungkuk formal dengan gugup. Salah sedikit saja, Daichi bisa semakin mengamuk.

"Ya aku paham jika kalian bersemangat, tapi bisakah kalian dengarkan Daichi-san ketika berbicara?" Calon kapten baru memperingatkan. Kepalanya ikut pening mengingat sebentar lagi dialah yang akan mengurus tim yang tidak bisa diam ini. _'Apa aku bisa menangani mereka semua ya?'_

"Itu karena Hinata boke ini mengambil kameraku tanpa izin." Tunjuk Kageyama kepada pemuda bersurai jeruk yang tengah memegang benda persegi panjang di depan dadanya.

Yang ditunjuk tersentak, "Y-ya karena kupikir ada baiknya kita mengambil foto bersama ya kan?" _Tidak_ _mau disalahkan._

"Hmm."

Hinata berkeringat dingin. Kageyama sialan. Lagipula mereka tidak akan dimarahi jika Kageyama tidak mengejarnya dan menyebutnya pencuri.

"Foto? Ide bagus! kan, Daichi-san?" Tanaka merangkul pundak Daichi sok akrab. Lupa jika Daichi lebih tua darinya.

Hati Daichi melunak. Yah, tidak ada salahnya sesekali berfoto bersama. Lagipula mereka jarang eksis di depan kamera, bukan?

"Kelas 1 akan duduk di depan, kelas 2 dan 3 berdiri di belakang. Yang pendek di tengah dan sesuaikan tinggi badan kalian." Daichi memberi pengarahan. Manik kelamnya meneliti kerapian posisi anggotanya. Beberapa sekon kemudian tersenyum mantap. "Yosh. Hinata, posisikan kamera dan tripodnya."

"O-osu!"

Mengiyakan dengan penuh keraguan. Hinata berjalan memperhitungan jarak dan meletakkan tripod.

 _Hanya perlu dinyalakan saja kan?_

Sudah rahasia umum bahwa Hinata itu buta teknologi di tengah zaman globalisasi ini.

Jemari mungil Hinata menekan tombol power—

"Cepat Hinata! Kita harus segera mendirikan tenda dan mencari kayu!"

"HINATA BOKE! DIAM SEPERTI INI MEMBUATKU GERAH!"

"Are? Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa memakainya ya?"

Ah, kuping Hinata rasanya panas.

Layar kamera menyala. Hinata segera berlari menuju posisinya dan berpose sama seperti rekan-rekannya.

3 detik.

5 detik.

10 detik.

"Timernya berapa detik, huh?" Tanaka geram. Berbisik kencang sambil mempertahankan posenya seperti tadi.

Cekrek.

Kilatan menyapu wajah mereka dalam sekejab. Detik itu juga semuanya melemaskan tubuh masing-masing yang lelah membatu dalam beberapa detik itu.

"Dasar. Kau mengatur timernya berapa detik, Shoyo?" Sang libero menggerutu sebal.

"Diam seperti itu sangat membuatku tidak nyaman, hng." Yamaguchi menambahi.

"Dengan kecepatan larimu harusnya 5 detik sudah cukup. Kenapa kau atur timernya 15 detik?" Kini Asahi yang mengomeli.

Eh?

Tunggu.

"Etto. T-tapi aku hanya menyalakan kameranya. Timer apa yang kalian bicarakan, aku tidak tahu."

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?" Tsukishima gemas. Pernyataan polos macam apa itu.

"Aku segera kembali ke posisiku begitu kameranya menyala. Dan lagipula aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengaktifkan timer —dan timer itu apa?!"

Hening seketika.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang memotret kita tadi?"

.

.

*End*


End file.
